


Just say ist! I miss you!

by sitronsommerfugl



Series: mischief [20]
Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sappy, Twincest
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 20:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13644021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl
Summary: Wie aus Rammler ein Scheidungshase wurde





	Just say ist! I miss you!

Lars erinnerte sich nicht mehr, wessen glorreiche Idee es letztendlich gewesen war, aber er befürchtete, dass er den Vorschlag gemacht hatte. Warum denn auch nicht? In den letzten Wochen hatten sie sich nur noch gestritten und ihre Stimmung schien von Tag zu Tag schlechter zu werden. Das einst so gemütliche Haus glich einem Kriegsschauplatz und jedes miteinander gewechselte Wort war einer Miene gleich gewesen. Da war der Vorschlag einer „Beziehungspause“ doch schon fast vorhersehbar gewesen.  
Das Problem war nur, sie hatten es tatsächlich getan.  
Lars hatte wütend einige Sachen in seine Reisetasche gestopft und war mit Türenknallen aus dem gemeinsamen Haus verschwunden. Er hatte erst ihre Familie und dann einige Freunde besuchen und mit ihnen den Sommer verbringen wollen, aber als nach einigen Tagen die erste Frustration über seinen unmöglichen, starrköpfigen, egoistischen und einfach schrecklichen Zwilling abgeflaut war, begann er ihn schmerzlich zu vermissen.  
Lars konnte einfach nicht schlafen, ohne Anders, der sich an ihn schmiegte. Er wollte sich umdrehen, Anders irgendetwas zeigen und ließ die Hand denn kraftlos sinken, als er sich erinnerte, dass Anders nicht bei ihm war. Lars vermisste Anders' Kochkünste und auch den giftigen Blick des Jüngeren, wenn er aufräumen sollte. Er vermisste es einen Raum zu betreten und Anders halbnackt auf der Erde, vollkommen vertieft in sein neustes Projekt vorzufinden. Und, er vermisste Anders' besondere Fähigkeit ihn mit einer einzigen Berührung so sehr um den Finger zu wickeln, dass er bereit war seinem Zwilling alles zu geben.  
Aber, nur weil Lars so fühlte, musste das nicht heißen, dass es Anders genau so gehen würde.  
Der Physiotherapeut hatte sich vorsichtig innerhalb der Familie und später dann auch bei gemeinsamen Freunden nach Anders erkundigt. Laut ihrer Mutter war Anders mit einigen Freunden auf die Lofoten gefahren. Einige Freunde bestätigten das und Lars musste sich das Seufzen verbeißen. Natürlich hatte Anders diese Gelegenheit genutzt und genoss seine Zeit ohne den, über seine Unordnung und sein Chaos meckernden Zwilling.  
Widerwillig hatte Lars sich dann gezwungen sich wieder seiner Arbeit zuzuwenden. Er zwang sich zum Lächeln und versuchte seine Familie, seine Freunde und auch die Athleten davon zu überzeugen, dass alles in Ordnung wäre. Dass es ihm nichts ausmachen würde, dass es seinem Ehemann ohne ihm besser zu gehen schien.  
\---  
Anders hatte wohl bemerkt, dass etwas zwischen ihnen nicht mehr stimmte. Die Zwillinge kannten sich, wie sollte es auch anders sein, schon zu lange, um einander etwas vorspielen zu können. Sie kannten einander auf eine seltsame Art und Weise, die Außenstehende nicht verstehen konnten, aber eben jene Vertrautheit war nun zu einer Belastung geworden. All die kleinen Makel und Eigenarten, die sie früher zum Schmunzeln gebracht hatten, waren plötzlich nur noch störend und nervig gewesen und hatten mit absoluter Sicherheit einen Streit heraufbeschworen.  
„Vielleicht sollten wir eine Beziehungspause einlegen.“, Lars' Worte waren ihm damals wie eine Offenbarung oder Erlösung vorgekommen. Oder eine Chance endlich einmal wieder alleine zu sein und das tun zu können, was er wollte. Er hatte Lars noch hinterher gerbüllt, dass er froh wäre, dass er nun endlich verschwinden würde, aber die Wahrheit sah anders aus.  
Bereits am zweiten Tag nach Lars' Auszug, vermisste er ihn.  
Der Geruch nach Kaffee, der ihm auf dem Weg in die Küche entgegenwehte, fehlte.  
Es war still, keine Flüche von Lars, wenn er Anders' Chaos entdeckte oder über einen der Hasen, die mal wieder aus ihrem Käfig ausgebrochen waren, gestolpert war.  
Es war einfach nur still.  
Zu still.  
Frustriert und in der Hoffnung der Stille zu entfliehen, hatte Anders eilig seine Sachen gepackt. Die beiden Hasen hatte er noch beim vollkommen überraschten Clas abgegeben, bevor er sich dann für die Recherche für sein neues Buch verabschiedet hatte.  
Die Lofoten waren perfekt. Und seine Freunde, die ihn begleiteten auch. Die Strände und die hohen Wellen lockten ihn und auch seine Begleiter sorgten immer wieder dafür, dass er nicht tagelang drinnen saß und schrieb. Aber wirklich glücklich war er dennoch nicht.  
Er vermisste Lars.  
Die Beschwerden über sein unmögliches, eigensinniges oder egoistisches Verhalten.  
Das Augenverdrehen, wenn Anders ihm wieder und wieder eine Stelle in seinem Buch vorlas, da er mit der Formulierung unzufrieden war.  
Den Geruch nach Erde und Rosen, der Lars anhaftete, wenn er nach viel zu vielen Stunden aus dem Gewächshaus zu ihm kam.  
Und vor allem sehnte er sich nach der Wärme, Ruhe und auch der Geborgenheit, welche er nur in den Armen seines Zwillings finden konnte.  
Behutsam hatte Anders begonnen in ihrer Familie und auch in ihrem gemeinsamen Freundeskreis herumzufragen, ob jemand wusste, wie es Lars ging. Und scheinbar vermisste Lars ihn nicht. Sein Ehemann reiste mit dem Team durch Europa und schien, so ließen es die Photos, die Sarah ihm schickte, vermuten nicht einen Gedanken an Anders zu verschwenden. Lars genoss die freie Zeit ohne seinen Mann und es wirkte nicht, als würde er Anders bei sich haben wollen. Seine kleine Schwester hatte ihn besorgt angesehen, aber Anders hatte nur gelächelt und versucht nicht zu zeigen, wie tief ihn die Erkenntnis getroffen und verletzt hatte, dass Lars ihn nun nicht mehr zu wollen schien.  
–  
Clas kannte die Zwillinge schon lange und obgleich ihn die wahre Natur der Zwillingsbeziehung überrascht hatte, wusste er, dass die beiden jungen Männer einander glücklich machten. Sie ergänzten sich perfekt, Lars war der ruhige Pol, der Anders erdete und Anders war das pure Chaos, das Lars aus seinem ruhigen Alltag holte. Es hatte etwas geschmerzt Anders als Liebhaber zu verlieren, aber wenn Clas ehrlich mit sich war, dann hatte er den jungen Arzt niemals wirklich besessen. Anders' Herz hatte damals schon unrettbar seinem Zwilling gehört und er hatte nur versucht sich mit all den Affären von seinen Gefühlen abzulenken.  
Es hatte nicht funktioniert und irgendwann war alles zu viel geworden und Anders war in Clas' Armen zusammengebrochen. Es hatte gedauert, bis der Sportchef die ganze Geschichte aus dem verstockten Zwilling herausgelockt gehabt hatte, aber der Rat, den Clas ihm letztendlich gegeben hatte, schien der richtige gewesen zu sein: „Rede mit Lars.“  
Die Zwillinge waren schließlich tatsächlich ein Paar geworden und Clas war sogar auf ihrer Hochzeit einer der Trauzeugen gewesen. In den folgenden Jahren hatten sie immer Kontakt gehalten, oftmals hatte Clas sie mit seinen Kindern besucht und manchmal hatte sich auch einer oder beide Zwillinge in sein Bett verirrt.  
Aber dieses Mal hatte er erst nicht mitbekommen, dass die Zwillinge Beziehungsprobleme hatten.  
Erst als an einem freien Tag unangemeldet im alten Pfarrhaus auftaucht war und er Anders alleine angetroffen hatte, hatte er, registriert dass etwas seltsam zu sein schien. Aber auf seine neugierige und etwas besorgte Frage, hatte Anders nur geschnaubt, „Nichts ist los. Wir machen nur eine … Beziehungspause.“ Zu gerne hätte Clas weiter nachgefragt, aber der unheilvolle, dunkle Glanz in Anders' blauen Augen hatte ihm zu verstehen gegeben, dass er lieber schweigen sollte.

Seine Sorge wuchs aber, als dann Lars einige Tage später in seinem Büro aufgetaucht war. Angeblich hatte Lars eine wichtige Adresse verlegt und wollte sie nun von Clas haben, aber es hatte nur wenige Minuten gedauert, bis Lars das Gespräch auf Anders gelenkt gehabt hatte. Die Stimme des Physiotherapeuten war rau, aber dennoch bar jeder Emotion gewesen, die dafür aber um so deutlicher in den filzgrauen Augen zu lesen gewesen war.  
Clas hatte geantwortet und mit jedem Wort schien Lars trauriger zu werden. Er hatte etwas kläglich gelächelt und sich dann, als überraschend das Telefon auf Clas' Schreibtisch geklingelt hatte, hastig verabschiedet. Es war schon beinahe eine Flucht gewesen.

Als Anders am nächsten Tag in seinem Büro aufgetaucht war, war Clas nicht mehr sonderlich überrascht gewesen. Noch weniger überraschte ihn, dass Anders -war er doch schon immer der direktere der Zwillinge gewesen- sofort nach Lars gefragt hatte. Und wieder war die Reaktion der Zwillinge so ähnlich gewesen, dass Clas am liebsten laut aufgelacht hätte. Das selbe, klägliche Lächeln und der gleiche, hastige Abschied, wieder einer Flucht nicht unähnlich.

Und in den nächsten Wochen wiederholte es sich immer und immer wieder.  
Einer der Zwillinge tauchte bei ihm auf und wenig später erschien der andere, um zu fragen warum das Gegenstück dagewesen wäre. Und, ob alles in Ordnung mit dem jeweils anderen wäre. Clas versicherte es ihnen jedes Mal immer wieder aufs Neue und versuchte den beiden Sturköpfen dann auch klar zu machen, dass sie einander vermissen würden.  
Weder Lars, noch Anders schienen ihm ein Wort zu glauben.  
Stattdessen beharrten sie weiterhin stur darauf, dass der jeweils andere ihre Beziehungspause genießen würde und dass der Wunsch den Partner wiederzubekommen, nur einseitig vorhanden wäre. Der Umgang mit den beiden sturen Idioten war frustrierend und schließlich, nach drei weiteren Wochen, platzte Clas genervt der Kragen.  
Zwei kurze Anrufe reichten, um Lars und Anders beide in sein Büro im Toppen, das hoffentlich nach wie vor als neutrales Gebiet angesehen wurde, zu bestellen. Er hatte sie vorsorglich zu unterschiedlichen Zeiten eingeladen, so dass er Lars kurz in seinem Büro auf der bequemen Ledercouch sitzen ließ, um Anders, der sich nach wie vor zu gerne in den weitläufigeren Gängen des Toppens zu verirren pflegte, abzuholen.  
„Was soll das? Warum sollte ich herkommen?“, Anders' blaue Augen funkelten vor Besorgnis, „Ist etwas mit … Lars?“ Clas ignorierte die Frage und auch die neugierigen Blick, griff stattdessen nach Anders' Arm und führte den jungen Arzt dann durch die Gänge. „Clas!“, auf einem Treppenabsatz blieb Anders dann aber stehen, befreite sich aus Clas' Griff und musterte den, eine Stufe unter ihm stehenden Sportchef kühl, „Ich will jetzt sofort wissen, was so wichtig ist, dass ich sofort herkommen sollte!“ „Es ist wichtig.“, Clas überbrückte den Höhenunterschied mit einem Schritt und griff erneut nach dem Arm, „Vertrau mir doch … Bitte.“ Der Arzt gab einen frustrierten Laut von sich, fügte sich dann aber schweigend und folgte dem erleichtert wirkenden Clas durch die hellen Gänge.  
Die Sekretärin hob, als Anders und Clas eintraten, nur kurz den Kopf und schenkte Anders ein freundliches Lächeln. Aber bevor sie noch etwas sagen konnte, hatte Clas die opake Glastür zu seinem Büro geöffnet und Anders förmlich durch den Spalt in den Raum geschoben.  
Lars, der mit einem Terminkalender in der Hand durch den Raum gelaufen war, hatte beim Geräusch der sich öffnenden Tür den Kopf gehoben, „Na endlich! Clas, ich hab was Besseres zu tun, als ...“ Der Physiotherapeut verstummte abrupt, als er sich Anders gegenüber sah und für einen Moment starrten sich die Zwillinge, mit einem solchen Verlangen, das es Clas beinahe verlangend kribbelnd über den Rücken lief. Aber dann lösten sich ihre Blicke und beide schienen nun wieder die Gegenwart des anderen Zwillings zu ignorieren.  
„Warum hast du das getan?“, Anders brach die Stille, seine Stimme rau und voller Gefühl, aber seine ganze Haltung, das stolz vorgereckte Kinn und die vor dem Oberkörper verschränkten Arme zeigten, wie wenig der Arzt davon hielt hintergangen worden zu sein. „Ich konnte es nicht mehr ertragen.“, gab Clas unverwunden zu, „Euer ewiges Umeinanderherumgeschleiche. Und, dass ihr mir nicht glauben wollt, dass … IHR EUCH VERDAMMT NOCH MAL VERMISST!“ Der Sportchef holte tief Atem und rieb sich die pochenden Schläfen, bevor er sich dann zum Gehen wandte „Also, ich werde euch jetzt hier einschließen und ihr werdet es ausdiskutieren. Was immer vorgefallen ist … Ihr werdet eure bescheuerte Beziehungspause beenden!“  
–  
Anders schluckte und musterte seinen Zwilling verstohlen aus den Augenwinkeln. Er hatte Lars seit Monaten nicht mehr gesehen, aber kaum sah er ihn, überkam ihm der beinahe unwiderstehliche Drang, sich in die Arme von Lars zu schmiegen und ihn nie wieder loszulassen.  
Aber Lars wirkte noch immer so abweisend.  
„Yvonne hat gesagt, dass … du viel gereist bist?“, brach Anders schließlich zögerlich die Stille und versuchte seine Miene weiterhin ausdruckslos zu halten. „Du ...“, Lars' Tonfall war ähnlich angestrengt und sein Lächeln knapp und schmallippig, „wohl ... auch.“ Für einen langen Moment sahen die beiden Zwillinge sich nur an, die Luft zwischen ihnen schwer von Worten, die sie nicht aussprechen wollten, dann aber räusperten sich beide Männer zur gleichen Zeit und traten einen Schritt aufeinander zu.  
„Ich wollte zurückkommen ...“  
„Ich will, dass du zurückkommst ...“  
Erschrocken schwiegen die Zwillinge und verharrten beinahe schon erstarrt, aber die erlösenden Worte waren gefallen. Mit wenigen Schritten hatten sie einander gefunden und wenige, schmerzvoll vertraute Berührungen später, strich Lars' Daumen sanft über die gerötete Wange seines Zwillings und er lächelte. Der erste Kuss seit so langer Zeit war zärtlich und sanft und genau das, was beide in den vergangenen Wochen so sehr herbeigesehnt hatten.  
„Es tut mir leid, dass ich die Pause vorgeschlagen habe ...“, hauchte Lars gegen die roten Lippen seines Bruders und lächelte traurig, aber Anders schüttelte nur den Kopf, „Es tut mir leid, dass ich … so schlimm war, dass du nur noch von mir weg wolltest ...“ Der Physiotherapeut schmunzelte nur sanft und rieb seine Nase gegen die seines Zwillings, „Beim nächsten Mal … hör mir einfach nicht zu … ok?“ „Mmmmh ...“, Anders nutzte die Gelegenheit für einen weiteren Kuss und schlug dann vor, „Beim nächsten Mal kommen wir nach einem Tag wieder zurück nach Hause?“ Lars nickte zustimmend, „Ich liebe dich, du unmögliches, egoistisches Arschloch ...“ Er fühlte Anders' Seufzen gegen seine Lippen, als der Jüngere sich förmlich an ihn schmiegte, „Das ist das schönste Kompliment, das du mir je gemacht hast ...“


End file.
